Film Shots
by LifeOfRed
Summary: A series of one shots regarding any scene from any movie or cartoon, written as a Danny Phantom fiction. It could be romantic, humorous, angst, sad. Anything. DxS, TxV.
1. The Dark Knight

**Movie: **The Dark Knight.

**Scene: **Ending Scene where the Dark Knight tells Gordon to blame him.

**Genre: **Suspense.

**Characters: **The Dark Knight - Danny Phantom, Gordon - Gregor, Dash - Harvey Dent, The Joker - Vlad Masters.

**Rating:** T

* * *

The body was lying in front of them. Half of his face was torn off and his clothes had scorch marks. And not just any scorch marks, tinted green marks. Ectoplasm was seeping out of his wounds and his breathes had ended minutes before. The fall wasn't what killed him but the bruises had.

Phantom stood before him and checked for his pulse. He found none and he stood up. His face hidden in the shadows of the concrete building. His bruises had started to heal and he wished he could say the same for the person whose body was lying in front of him. He took a deep breath as he heard footsteps approaching him. He didn't need to turn and see who it was because he knew who it was.

After labored breathing, the Phantom heard the voice that had been detached of all hope.

"Dash's prosecution and everything he ever worked for...undone!" Gregor's lips were parched and his voice was coming out gravely. He swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at the body in front of him. He spoke after the silence which he assumed was Phantom's answer, "Whatever hope was left, dies with Dash's reputation. When they find out what he did...!" but before he could finish his sentence, the Phantom spoke, "They won't know. They won't find out!"

Gregor gave out a bitter laugh, "Six dead, two of them cops. You can't just go past it!" he looked up to meet glowing emerald irises.

"We can't let Vlad win. If anyone finds out about what happen then Vlad would have won. They won't find out!"

What Vlad had done to put Dash on his side would make people think of him as the villain. Vlad had said so himself that if the people of Amity finds out who the real culprit is then the only hope that had left the city standing would shutter and he would have won. No one would believe what the Phantom had to say. So the only way to approach it would be to frame himself and keep the city under his invisible protection.

Phantom crouched down and examined the bruises on Dash's face and turned to look at Gregor whose eyes were bulging out of his skin. Phantom spoke grimly as he stood up, "Amity needs to believe in their true hero!" Gregor's face etched in confusion then he followed Phantom's line of vision and his eyes widened, "No, Danny! You can't do this!" But Phantom shook his head and looked at Gregor in the eye, "Either you become a hero or you live long enough to watch yourself become a villain. I'm not a hero. Amity believed that and they need to keep believing that they don't need me!"

Gregor kept shaking his head at the animosity of his words and then Phantom spoke again as he backed up, "I killed those people!" he told Gregor to make him the person to take the blame for Dash.

"No, You didn't..."

"Call them!" Phantom referred to the SWAT teams that had surrounded the place, "You'll hunt me. Condemn me. Set the dogs on me and do all this because this is what needs to be done!" then he turned and walked back from Gregor who looked at him with an expression that had some hope and that was all Phantom needed. He turned and around and detached himself from the ground and flew towards the sky just when he heard the sound of police cars and the barking of dogs.

This was what needed to be done.

"Danny Phantom, wait!" Gregor turned and saw one of the children that had been taken hostage. The little boy came running down, and as he saw the Phantom flying away he turned to Gregor, "Why is running away?!"

"Because we're chasing him!"

"But he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Because he's a hero. And he would do anything to save his town. So we'll hunt him, because he can take it!"

"But then who would protect us!" the child turned his wide eyes to the darkened sky feeling confused and unsafe.

"He will save us like he always did. Like a silent guardian. A watchful protector. A Phantom!"

The next morning in the city hall, Gregor cleared his throat and stood behind the podium as he gave his speech to the people of Amity Park. A large framed picture of Dashiel Baxter hung on the wall that was to his back no matter how much that picture irked him. Because that man had single-handedly sealed the future of his city. And it disgusted him to give a speech in public regarding the man you betrayed them all.

"A hero. But not the hero we needed but the hero we deserved...!"

The Phantom link was destroyed because the people thought they no longer needed him. Phantom had told him that he would always do whatever it takes to save his city from menace and he was right. Phantom had thought that becoming the Public Enemy # 1 was still the right thing and Gregor was starting the believe that it was on some level.

The Phantom would protect them with the invisible eye.

* * *

_**NOTE:! #&*+*/.**_

**Okay not that good. But I have an idea, it's like a challenge from my muse, Red Thread is a Threat.  
**

**The thing is that I am making a series of one shots regarding any scene from any movie or cartoon. So you tell me the scenes and the movie and I'll make the fiction.**

**Review!**

**Love,**

**Red**


	2. Easy A

**Movie: **Easy A.

**Scene: **When Olive went out with a guy who thought she really got paid for sex.

**Genre: **Humor, Drama, tad bit of Romance.

**Characters: **Olive - Sam, Chuck - Danny, Anson - Gregor

**Rating:** T

* * *

I knew from the start that this was a bad idea. I mean, yeah I don't care what people think about me because they just want to pick on someone. And that someone was me. There was something about rumors that irked me.

From the start when rumors started that I was having sex on payment, they all deduced me as a slut. And they left it at that, but then when they saw that there was no stopping me, they started protests against me. And my own best friend was in them. But how could you be slut when your still a virgin. Confused!? Well that's just it, all the guys that were gay decided that if they wanted to show the world that they were straight then they needed a certain someone who could have fake sex with them. That certain someone was me, unfortunately.

I always wondered why I let them under my skin? Why did I let them? Was it because they were paying me to have fake sex with them to show the world what their relationship status was? Or was it the sad looks they gave me like they were tortured every day? I'm guessing the latter is more appropriate. Because the money and gifts are in my drawers and I haven't used them yet.

So now that I lost my best friend because she thinks that I'm a whore and the whole school, minus the guys I helped, think that I'm a grade A slut. I didn't care, I mean words never hurt more than actions, right!?

The perk of the renowned status was that people feared me and left me alone. And being alone was something that helped me. I was goth after all. But the problem was that all the guys that asked me to help them came up straight forward like, 'Hey Sam! I need your help! Here is a 100$ check!' and shit like that. No one approached me like a gentleman. I mean would it kill them to come up with something more nice to say and ask me out on a date. Maybe then I wouldn't be so sore about this whole extravaganza.

I haven't been on a single date.

During lunch, I had my own table in the middle of the cafeteria and everyone left me alone. All the students would rather sit outside in the humid air than to share a table with me. I wasn't upset. That is until a guy came to my table with his lunch and sat down beside me. I looked up from my salad and gave him a bored look and he just smiled. I resumed eating. Hoping he would go away, but he didn't. He was good-looking, I had to give him that much. I don't understand, why do all the good-looking guys have to be homosexual.

I shifted in my chair and threw him another bored look, but the guy was still smiling. I had enough of this and I gave him a glare and his cheery look faltered a bit.

"What!" I deadpanned.

"I wanted to ask you out on a date!" and the fates were in my favor for once. I looked up at him with wide eyes, not believing that I had been asked out on a date. I started laughing, I didn't know what else to do. After seeing his comical face I laughed some more. By this time people were looking at me weird and so was this guy. I just realized I didn't even know his name!

I looked at his face and realized that he wasn't kidding and I suddenly sobered up and gave him a sweet smile, but come one, I was just asked out on a date with a hot guy.

"Okay!" I grinned and he smiled at me. So it was settled, he was going to pick me up at seven for dinner and his name was Gregor Kane. But I could care less, I was asked out on a date! He kissed me on the cheek and left. I was still high. I know that I just met him, but come on, with the reputation I had, no one was going to ask me out any time soon.

After school I went home and finished my homework and went to get ready at 6.

At seven I heard a car pull up on our driveway and I was still bummed up. I went out after telling my Mom and Dad that I was going out. When I reached Gregor's car he opened the passenger seat door for me and I sat down.

I asked him where we were going and he said that we were off to the nasty burger to grab a burger. I didn't care if it wasn't a fancy shmancy restaurant. We pulled in the parking lot and entered the Nasty Burger and took a booth near the doors and sat down. A petite girl in the Nasty Burger uniform came and took our orders, I went for the soy melt and Gregor ordered a mighty meaty cheese melt.

"So tell me about yourself. What songs do you listen to?" he asked me and I was about to say something when I heard a confetti being fired of at a corner. And I turned just in time for a birthday wish to a child. And I saw Danny with the confetti in the Nasty Burger outfit. He still looked hot. A few other people from the Nasty Crew came and wished the kid his birthday,

"Today is a birthday, I wonder for whom?

It must be for somebody right in this room.

So look all around you for somebody who

Is smiling and happy, my goodness, it's you!

Happy Birthday Young Adam, from all of us to you,

Happy Birthday Young Adam, from all of us to you.

We congratulate you, and hope all your sweet dreams come true,

Happy Birthday Young Adam, from Mommy and Daddy too (boom boom.)"

I was laughing at his comical expression and Gregor was looking at me with an easy smile. I looked back at him and said, "I didn't know he worked here. He's got talent and some self-preservation for working in that outfit!" I pointed towards the crazy outfit he was wearing. Still laughing I turned around and suddenly my eyes fell on the counter and my face turned pale. No no, this could not be happening.

"Shit!" I cursed as I saw Val, my ex friend, behind the counter. Of course, she worked here! How could I forget!

Gregor saw me hiding under the table and asked, "Hey! You Okay!"

I couldn't do this. If Val saw me she would think that this was another one of my hangouts. A place to pick up guys and get paid and paid at the same time. I did not want her to think like that. And I felt really queasy. I couldn't do this, "I can't do this!" I started to pick up my purse but Gregor stopped me from getting up, "Why? What's wrong? I thought everything was going great!" he looked extremely disappointed which made me waver for a moment.

But I was getting the hell outta here, "I can't do this. I can't be here, this isn't okay!" I tried to reason but he started fumbling with words then spoke, "But we were having a good time. I mean how about I tell you that I hate Paulina Sanchez as well!" ugh! Paulina! Seriously! This guy had to bring her up! Now!

I started covering my face with my hands and hair and looked up at Gregor, "Really! If that is our magical connection than I should date the school then! Huh!?" Sarcasm helped, a lot.

He looked at me with a knowing smile on his face and I had enough of it, I picked my bag and started to walk towards the door, "Don't you!" it was more of a statement than a question and I turned around and shook my head. I walked out and he came after me.

Well I needed the guy, he was my ride after all. I stood by his car and he came up behind me. I sighed and stared at him with my arms crossed on my chest. His hands went in his pockets and he pulled out his wallet and started fumbling with something inside the wallet and pulled out a 200$ wad of cash and handed me the cash. I stared at the cash then back at him. Confused, then I realized that he was one of those guys. I smacked my forehead with my hand and let out a scream of frustration.

Of course, he had to be one of those guys. Why! I looked up at the heavens and I wanted to scream loudly. I pulled at the strands of hair that fell on my face and faced Gregor. He was a good-looking guy and he had to be part of the homosexual clan.

I huffed and gave him a glare, "What do you want then? Holding hands in the hallway? A janitor closet kiss? Or-" I was cut off as his lips crashed on mine. What the-

The hell was this doing to me. I tried to push him away but he kept his lips on mine and pried my mouth open as his tongue plunged in my mouth. I finally pushed him off, "What the fuck are you doing?" I screamed at him and saw his eyes flash.

"You said that you get paid for sex. Then why the fuck not!" I stared at him and my conscious cracked. He came up to kiss me again but I pushed him away. I didn't know what the hell had just happened to me, or what would have happened and I didn't think twice before I threw his dollars in his face and walked away from him. I heard him yell behind me, "Oh, Come on!" and he started his engine and left.

I sob broke out from me and I didn't even know that I was crying. How could he do this to me? Did they really think that I was a slut? Well that was what I had been flashing in front of them with the slutty wardrobe and the snide remarks. They obviously thought that I was a slut and a whore. I wasn't a slut.

I didn't know where I was going at this time of night with a skirt and t-shirt. The cold wind blew past me and my tears burned my skin. I wiped the tears from my cheeks and wrapped my arms around me and kept walking forward.

A car pulled up beside me and the windows rolled down. If it were that asshole then I was going to seriously injure him. But my eyes greeted a familiar soft face.

"Get in!" Danny said as he opened his passenger seat door and I didn't think twice before I climbed in with him. He took me out of the parking lot and I cried the whole way. Thankfully he didn't say anything to me. When the car stopped I was somewhat calmed. I looked out the window and saw my house.

I looked towards Danny, "How do you know where I live!?" He smiled his crooked smile that took my breath away, "I came here at your party in 2nd grade, remember?" I remember that night. I was about to have my first kiss with him but he chickened out.

"I remember! You had made out with Star that night!" it was good for me to feel a bit nostalgic. I hated it that Star had kissed him that night because that was my kiss.

He threw his head back laughed, "I remember. I didn't want that but she forced it on me!" he exclaimed and I gaped at him.

"No way! She knew that I had a crush on you back then yet she still acted like a bitch!" I laughed and then suddenly realized what I said and I whipped my head in Danny's direction as a blush rose to my cheeks. I had just confessed to the guy I liked that I had a crush on him in 2nd grade. I covered my face with my hands to hide my embarrassment. He was going to start laughing now.

But suddenly I felt his hands take my own and he pulled them from my face and entwined our fingers. I looked at our joined hands then back at him and he sighed at first and then spoke softly, "If you promise to not tell anyone, can I kiss you right now?" I was taken back. I was blushing furiously, this is happening.

I smiled at him and was going to say 'yes', but something kept me. He was slowly leaning in, the guy of my dreams was going to kiss me for real. But I pulled my hand from his and placed my index finger on his lips and he looked up at me, confused.

I slowly shook my head, "No" I said softly, "Not like this!"

I had dreamed of this moment from the moment I laid eyes on him and I wasn't going to ruin it with my puffy eyes and run down makeup, when I was just minutes away from losing my virginity to a guy I had just met. Who was paying me to get him laid. I wanted this moment to be special, and just like that an idea popped in my head that would help my situation.

I gave his hands a gentle squeeze and smiled at him, compelling him to wait for me. And I pulled out of his car and went inside my house.

I knew how to get rid of this status and I was going to do a pretty good job at convincing everyone.

* * *

**Easy A. So people review and tell me what movies I should use. Review please!  
**

**Love,**

**Red**


	3. Sinbad: Legend Of The Seven Seas Part 1

**Movie: **Sinbad.

**Scene: **When Sinbad came to Tartarus and just before they went there, he and Marina had a little heart to heart.

**Genre: **Romance & Adventure.

**Characters: **Sinbad - Danny, Marina - Sam, Kale - Tucker, Rat - Klemper.

**Rating: T**

* * *

Sam came out of her room and went towards the control room of the Specter Speeder and saw that Danny was behind the controls. It wasn't a strange sight, he was always behind the wheels, said he didn't trust anyone with his precious Speeder. She scoffed at his over protectiveness for a stupid hunk of machine, but she had to admit that the stupid hunk of machine had saved their butts more times than they could count. But the way Danny acted showed her that he was practically in love with the thing and that irked her to no end.

She made her way towards the captain's seat and stood beside Danny. He turned his azure gaze towards her and gave her a small side grin but then turned to look ahead.

Sam managed to pull a smile of her own. It had been weeks since they had been in the Ghost Zone and she had to admit that staying with Danny had been the best thing she could have ever done. He was quipped and funny and was an extreme softie when it came to the things that mattered to him, if that was not reason enough to admire him, then she blamed the fluttery feeling she got whenever she was near him.

She looked out towards the swirling mass of ectoplasm, combined with a tinge of twilight and an eerie glow to it that she admired beyond reasons. Unconsciously, a sigh escaped her lips and Danny whipped his head towards her and saw the look of content on her face and he just had to ask, "What?" he managed a small laugh at her.

She locked her violet eyes with his azure ones and grinned broadly, "All my life I wanted to be out here. To see for myself what it was like to see the Ghost Zone" she laughed at her own giddiness and continued, "And this would sound cliché, but I wanted to go on an adventure!" and her smile fell, "But then I found out that I have duties and other nonsense and I just gave up on the thought. But now that I'm here, I feel-I-I feel. Complete!" her voice hushed to a whisper and she placed her hand on Danny's arm who stared at her with his lips parted, "So, thank you!" she gave him one more smile and looked back towards the swirls.

Danny shrugged and said with a smirk, "Well you that I..." his smirk melted in a soft smile as he saw the look on Sam's face, not wanting to ruin the soft moment, he whispered back, "You're welcome!"

It was times like these that he knew why he needed her to stay with him. He lifted his hand and placed it on Sam's that lied on the dash-board and she turned her eyes towards him, shocked and confused and he gave her a soft smile as he lifted both their hands and placed hers on the steering wheel.

Sam was unsure about this, Danny never let anyone drive his Spector Speeder and the last time she had controlled the machine was when all the other crew was under Ember's love spell and that had ended with him getting angry at her because she damaged his love.

But this was different, he knew that she wanted to drive the Speeder and he trusted her with this as she saw him nod in her direction. She took full control and he stepped aside. Pariah's Keep was near and she took a deep breath and steered the Speeder.

Just then her walls broke and she had to ask the question that had been irking her for 10 years, "Danny" he met her eyes and she asked softly, "Why did you leave?" A pained look crossed his face and he suddenly hid it, he knew she was going to ask him that question since the moment they met a few weeks back at the party. He was thinking she'd ask sooner and he had to give her the answer.

"I fell in love!" he heard her gasp as he turned to look ahead, not wanting to see her eyes as he said, "I was content with my life back then. I could roam in the castle, I had a place to stay and food to eat, and I had the most loyal friend ever!"

"Then why?" her voice lowering as she compelled him to turn and look her in the eye.

"Then I saw her. I knew that I was in love that exact moment. I was truly happy. I was going to tell her but I found out that she wasn't mine to claim. I couldn't stand that and I did the only thing I could do best. I ran. Knowing she couldn't be mine, I ran!" They were extremely close to one another as their voices lowered. Sam whispered to him, knowing the answer but wanting to know the truth from his lips, "Who was she?"

Danny slowly turned his head towards her and she saw the sadness in his eyes, his eyes locked on hers as he whispered back, "You!"

The breath that Sam had been holding, gushed out of her and she forgot to breath. Her eyes widened and her lips fell open. She couldn't look away.

Danny came closer and reached for her hands and held them close to her, "I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. I couldn't bear to see you with anyone else so I ran!" and he leaned his lips forward, he had spilled everything his black heart could hold.

She couldn't think straight as she saw his gaze fall to her lips and as he leaned towards her. They were inches apart and she couldn't think of anything, she slowly brought her hands to his chest and stopped him from coming forward. She didn't know what to think. That he loved her? That he left because he couldn't see her marry another? That he came back to steal the key to Pandora's box and keep it for ransom, but someone beat him to it? That they were days away from Gregor's execution if the key isn't returned? She couldn't think anything and she needed time to comprehend his words. He took that as a rejection and turned away as he left the control room.

A sob escaped her and then tears started pooling out of her eyelids. She couldn't control it, she fell to her knees and cried as Danny left her for the second time in 10 years.

The Speeder jerked as it hit a lone island and Sam stood up abruptly and steered the ship to the other direction and she saw a castle looming above her. Her tears blurring her vision but Pariah's Keep was close. She turned the intercom on and spoke, "Everyone! I can see Pariah's Keep! We're close. Report to the control room. Now!" her voice getting hoarse as she spoke. The crew would know, without a doubt know that she was crying. So she wiped her tears hurriedly as she heard footsteps marching in the control room and the doors burst open.

Klemper was first to run towards her and ask her why she was crying because her red face and puffy eyes were a dead give away. She shrugged it off and turned towards the steering, noting that Danny wasn't here.

Tucker looked around in search for Danny and spoke, "Where's Danny?"

Sam was about to say something but a disembodied voice interrupted her, "I'm here!" Danny came towards the steering and Sam stepped aside. She noted that he wasn't looking her in the eye and guilt cascaded on her. But she didn't have time to contemplate her thoughts as the Speeder jerked again and she saw smoke and ash outside the Speeder.

She saw the mask of sheer concentration on Danny's face as the ship jerk again and everyone fell to their sides at the violence of it and the Speeder came to an abrupt halt and crash-landed on an island close to the castle. The power gave out.

And Danny's voice loomed in the murmurs and gasps from the crew, "Everyone! To the weapon's vault. We're here!"

"Where is here?!" someone from the crowd spoke.

"Pariah's Keep!"

Everyone gathered in the weapon's vault and were handed ecto guns in case of attack. Sam saw that Danny had started to gear up and she walked closer, pushing her way in. As Danny gathered up a Bazooka and an ecto gun, along with an ecto rope, she knew that he would go alone. And she couldn't let that happen.

Everyone was yelling and muttering so Danny did the only thing he could think off to shut the crew up, "QUIET!" his voice echoed as he tried his best not to let out his ghostly wail but the resonation of his voice were loud enough to shut everyone up, Sam smirked at that.

"Guys be on a look out for smoke and ash with a tinge of green wisp. If that happens I want you to fight it. We don't know for sure where Spectra could be with the key or if she's not planning a surprise for us. Stay clear of that. No one leaves this island no matter what!"

"Yes, Captain!" everyone said in unison and among the crowd Danny's eyes met Sam's and she smiled as she spoke, "Aye Aye, Captain!" and Danny gave her a half-smile as he turned towards Tucker. He made his way to him and placed a hand to his shoulder, "Tuck, if I don't make out of this alive! Then the Speeder is yours!" Tucker's eyes widened as the reality of Danny's words soaked in and he shook his head unbelievably. Danny's gave his shoulder a pat and turned towards his crew, his face grim, "Gentlemen! It's been a pleasure stealing with you!" and they all gave a nod as he turned towards the doors of the Speeder but Sam came up and blocked his path.

She placed her hands on her hips with a smirk playing on her lips, "I'm going with you. And don't you dare say that the Pariah's Keep is no place for a woman. Or I will seriously injure you!" she teased him and he couldn't help a smirk of his own as came up and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him, "I wouldn't dream of it!"

And just like that, they were back to being the friends that made it this far.

* * *

**I'm going to make 2 Sinbad shots. I was planning on one, but I got lazy. So here it is. Someday people will appreciate this (*Sniff Sniff*) **

**So review and give me the name and clip of any of your favorite movie or cartoon.**

**Love,**

**Red**


End file.
